Icy Hot
by iPandasian
Summary: He encased his heart in ice, waiting for the moment when someone would thaw it out and burn him all over again. Rated M for probable lemons in later chapters.
1. Another Day

**So this is my very first story on this site, and it's a Yaoi/Bara. I've been meaning to write stories for a while now but I guess I haven't had the time to. Thank you guys for clicking on this story and starting to read it. I wove you. ^^**

**There won't be a lemon until the second-third chapter, but I'm still deciding if my lemon will move the story to Adult Fanfiction. If this story becomes somewhat popular with a number of decent reviews, I promise to continue this story until the 20th chapter-however long you want it to be. **

**GrayxNatsu for the win.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters, they are the property of Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Natsu was walking down the streets of Magnolia, with Happy flying just above him. The gate to Fairy Tail was just in the distance, and of course that was his destination for today. And as he trudged along with Happy, he silently enjoyed the gentle breeze as it caressed his skin, and listened intently to the mesmerizing songs of the birds as they circled each other in the sky. For a moment, he decided to listen to his thoughts.

"Everybody seems to be recovering well after that whole Edolas incident. I'm glad everyone made it back, unharmed."

Natsu's face scrunched up as he recalled the details that haunted his mind, but he quickly dismissed them with a smile as he took in this wonderful day. The sun was shining brightly above the busy town, and there were a few clouds scattered here and there. It was as if, the sun was smiling down on the world, happy for the day was currently Friday.

After a few moments of stopping to make small talk with the townsfolk, and following the scent of food, Natsu finally passed through the arch of one of his most cherished places. "The certain air about Fairy Tail hasn't changed much at all ever since we were young, right Happy?"

"Aye, sir!"

As Natsu walked into the guild, the smell of all sorts of cuisine wafted towards him and greeted his nose, instinctively making him hungry as usual. He could also recognize the rowdy voices of the people he have come to love and respect. After taking in the scene, Natsu made sure to enter in silence, not wanting to disturb the happy atmosphere, and luckily no-one noticed him. Everybody was too lost in their conversations, including Lisanna, who was usually the first to greet him every time he walked inside that familiar building.

Of course, this very building was where all of Natsu's adventures begin.

As he made his way to one of the empty wood tables, he pulled one of the chairs toward him, and sat down wanting to relax and observe the guild. Everyone was smiling and laughing, and all their emotions made Natsu happy as well.

Turning his head to his right, Lucy was sitting on a chair in front of the minibar chatting with Mira-Jane and of course, blushing furiously. Mira had probably started talking about the boys she thought would go well with Lucy, and this was always an uncomfortable topic when it involved him as well.

"I just can't seem to understand women. Why is it hard to tell what they really want sometimes?" Happy heard this unusual thought, and started to beam at Natsu.

"What's wrong Natsu? Are you in lovvvveeeee?"

Natsu snorted and talked about how he didn't love anyone in this guild, and how that would be a bad decision on his part. And after about 5 minutes, Natsu finally finished his small speech directed to Happy, and turned his head right to look a new set of people. Mira and Lucy weren't the best show out there.

Erza seemed to be livelier than usual too at her current table with Juvia as she was talking her head off, and her usual face devoid of emotion this time, was painted with glee and laughter. However, Juvia was clearly not listening at all and was staring intently at Gray while muttering things about passion, and romance.

"Oh, Juvia. Just go up to Gray and confess your love instead of just trying to show it." He whispered to himself.

Now deciding to let his eyes wander around he could see, that the rest of the guild was in their usual positions going about their daily routine. Natsu's eyes swept over to Cana who was chugging down a barrel of liquor again. She was sitting next to Macao, who had a smaller cup of beer in his hand. It was always quite amusing to see the size of liquor all the boys drank compared to Cana who was one of the fiercest drinkers out there, who could win any sort of competition.

"Cana, you're going to kill your stomach if you keep chugging down a barrel of alcohol every couple of hours." Macao said, taking a sip of his beer showing a rather glum face.

"I can handle my alcohol, and if my stomach doesn't like what I'm doing, it'll tell me." She countered, a devilish smile on her face. Even now, she wasn't intoxicated at all. It was a mystery how she managed to not get drunk from all that alcohol rushing through her veins.

Looking down at Happy, Natsu could see him twitching and making quick glances at Carla, 'his potential love interest.'

"Go ahead Happy, go hang out with Carla. I won't mind, I don't want to make you bored."

"Thank you Natsu! I won't take long, aye!"

Happy then proceeded to fly over to Carla and Wendy, offering a fish to Carla who had rejected it as always. But Carla showed a sort of softness to Happy now, that wasn't present before. Wendy was just bubby as always and was giggling quite softly.

Natsu just sat there and thought. "What should I do? Should I go over to Gray, Lucy, or Erza? Or just stay here and wait for someone to notice me?"

Not long after, Natsu saw movement from the corner of his eye. "Oh god, it's Gray. What luck." He muttered.

Gray had noticed him, and was headed his way this very moment, the smirk on his face unchanged. Natsu's heart fluttered as he began thinking of how attractive Gray was. His spiky hair was always perfectly styled, and he was very well-toned. He always had his shirt off, so that added to his overall hotness. Plus, he had some sort of badass guy attitude.

As Gray made it near him, he snapped out of his unwanted daydream.

"Hey asshole. What are you doing there all alone? Go hang out with Lisanna, your future wife." Gray teased as the expression on his face was mocking.

"Why the hell is this in my mind? Gray is a boy, and I'm a boy. But I just love it when he teases me, it makes me feel like we're some sort of couple. God, what is happening to me?" He thought, enraged that these thoughts were still ongoing and didn't stop. Coming back to reality, he proceeded to make a remark to counter Gray's previous tease.

"Go mind your own business, damn exhibitionist." Natsu retorted with his usual bright grin.

Everybody noticed that Gray and Natsu were getting along more than usual, but they never questioned it. If something was going on between them, it was their business after all.

Both Natsu and Gray laughed as they playfully insulted each other again, and again. Lucy, on the other hand, approached them with a not too welcoming face. She looked angry, and worried at the same time.

"Now is not the time to be laughing, if we don't go on a request soon, I won't be able to pay my rent!" She squealed as her face morphed into one of worry.

"Come on Lucy, you should be flashing us a bright smile. On the bright side, you could always move into my home or Gray's home, if you get evicted."

"Hell no. I can't sleep knowing that there is a musky guy inside the house." Lucy replied, her face twisted in disgust.

"Suit yourself. I guess, you can go live in the streets." Gray openly remarked which led to Lucy glaring at him.

Erza, now finished with her chat with Juvia, obviously overhead the loud ramblings of the group and walked right to them, leaving Juvia who wasn't even interested in her small-talk in the slightest.

Natsu heard the familiar clink of armor as Erza approached them out of the corner of his eye. "Hey Erza, I challenge you to a duel, all right?" Natsu said jokingly as he gave Erza one of his determined gazes. Unfortunately, everyone took Natsu seriously not being able to see him grin.

Cries of laughter were heard around the guild, as they all remembered the countless times when Natsu challenged Erza, and was hurt pretty badly.

"Natsu, are you asking to be trashed again?"

"Come on Natsu, Erza will kick your ass! You better stop asking for it!"

"Natsu, you better fall back."

Comment after comment sprang out from different people as they all got worked up over a possible fight between some of Fairy Tail's strongest members.

"Now is not the time for games, Natsu. You will only end up defeated again. I need to talk to our group."

Once again, howls of laughter were heard all around the guild as they heard Erza reject Natsu, knowing fully that she would manage to defeat him. But like it started, the laughter gradually died down as everyone returned to their previous business.

Lucy, Gray, and Natsu turned their focus to Erza.

"I have overheard Lucy's predicament and may have a job that we can complete." Erza said, her monotone voice not matching her obvious jubilance.

Lucy on the other hand, literally jumped for joy as she hugged Erza but quickly broke the hug as she saw Erza, staring at her with her piercing gaze. Erza didn't mind the hug but Lucy mistook her gaze for a glare.

Lucy then just decided to express her gratitude with words.

"Erza, you are such a lifesaver! I've been asking these two idiots to look for a job, but they keep being a pair of lazy asses."

Natsu looked over at Lucy and grinned, while turning around. He had a teasing expression on his face, as he started walking in place.

"Can't you take on a job by yourself, aren't you a big girl?"

Erza gazed at Natsu and rambled on about how how defenseless women should always be escorted by friends. Gray noticed the reference to Lucy and started chuckling while placing his free hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"It's okay, Lucy. You'll become stronger, and then you can take care of yourself. But we need to babysit you now whenever we go on a mission."

Lucy openly offended, started to glare daggers at all three of them and was about to start another tedious speech when she decided to listen to what Erza had to say.

Meanwhile, Natsu felt a tinge of jealousy remembering how Gray had placed his hand on Lucy. "Shouldn't that be me?" He thought but quickly dismissed these countless thoughts as they were making him confused and confused. Forgetting all about their silly small-talk, Lucy, Gray, and Natsu proceeded to ask Erza many questions regarding the job request.

"What's the request this time? Is it dangerous? I'm looking to crush some criminals." Gray inquired while he started to unbutton his shirt, no one noticing as it was such a common occurrence.

Erza looked at the paper in her right hand, scanning the text for the information before giving her reply.

"We must travel to the forest near the once-was Caitshelter guild, and pick up a package belonging to a man who lives alone in a small hut. We must then deliver the package safely to Hargeon Town. The pay is 300,000 jewels per person."

"That's enough for purchasing a truck-load of food, and then I can treat you all to a feast!" Natsu said as he began to drool from all the thoughts of various dishes in his mind. But mainly, meat, meat, and more meat.

Of course, Lucy was next in line to ask the question currently on her mind.

"Why is the pay so much? It's dangerous, isn't it?" Lucy asked, delighted at the fact of being able to pay her rent, but horrified at the fact that the job might be very risky.

After discarding his button-up shirt on the floor, Gray began to unbutton his pants having trouble pulling them off, but successful regardless. He then started to take care of the remaining garments until he was just in boxers as always.

Meanwhile back on the ranch, Erza after remembering the details from memory answered Lucy's question.

"The pay is higher than usual because the man is insistent on making sure that the package is delivered quickly, and without fail. And there might be a few dangerous people along the journey that will do anything to prevent the package from arriving at its destination." Erza said, her eyes showing a twinkle of excitement.

Gray grinned like a child upon hearing that there may be potential people to beat up on this job request.

"We'll kick their asses, regardless. I've been itching to try some of my new ice make techniques." Gray was cheerful at the thought of being able to go on a mission, since the group's last official mission was more than a week ago.

Natsu finished with his minidream, let his eyes wander over to Gray as he then noticed him fully undressed, just one layer of clothing separating body from the air. He was at this point, blushing furiously as his nether regions started to feel warm. Natsu thought he would lose himself right there, and just couldn't handle this. But he fought to regain himself, while once again losing himself in his many thoughts about Gray.

"Why was Gray so particularly damn sexy today?"

Ironically, now was the time that someone actually remarked on Gray's absence of clothing. And it was no other than Juvia, no surprise.

"Gray-sama, your clothes!" She yelled as she started turning the color of a tomato, and squealing like a little girl.

"There's no time for that, I'll put some clothes on later." Gray replied while shifting his attention back to Erza who held a questioning expressuon. Lucy was snickering her head off, wondering why this habit was so often repeated at the most unexpected moments.

Natsu subconsciously cheered as Gray decided to stay naked, not sure why he was his body was taking his mind over. He let his eyes trace Gray's abs, and he started at Gray's face. "He is just so adorable." Natsu thought as he once again started feeling the familiar feeling he got around Gray.

Gray seemed to notice this extra attention too, and wondered if Natsu was thinking of something inappropriate. He was grinning, wondering how his body made Natsu really feel. He felt himself quite attracted to Natsu, but yet separated.

Juvia on the other hand could not handle the amount of smexiness being transferred to her brain, and fainted promptly after screaming like a fan-girl.

"Gray-sama." Juvia repeated as she fell down on the wood floor, knocked out. She was ignored by everyone, including our heroes as this was all too common for everyone.

Gray had a "Did-I-do-something-wrong?" look on his face, and Lucy nodded her head yes as they both just remained amused at this little scene.

Erza, not concerned with all the straying conversations, began to finalize the details of the job while everyone was obviously distracted by Juvia.

"Then it's settled. Meet me at the train station tomorrow, at noon. And remember to pack enough necessities for about a week."

She then mentally thought about how many suitcases she should bring, while making sure that she remembered that she had a great number of clothing, armor, and weapons.

"Eight, nine, or fifteen this time? It is always so tedious to plan out what things to bring. I need to make sure I have enough room for everything."

After killing the rest of their time at the guild with drinks, food, and performances by mainly Mira and Gajeel, the group then exited into the hot humid air outside.

It was now 7:00 PM, and the sun was now below the horizon, the sky beginning to display the stars and turn it's signature dark blue color.

The group walked down Magnolia together, the town now quiet and calm, different from its bustling atmosphere in the morning and afternoon. And after reaching each of their respective houses, each member departed until it was only Natsu and Gray left.

Their houses down the same road, they decided to chat a little while returning to their sanctuaries. They were worn-out, their ears still replaying the many performances made by Gajeel who was off-key on most of his song choices.

Natsu was the one who decided to break the silence first, commenting on the transportation as usual.

"A train? I would rather just fly with Happy. I don't want to feel like throwing up everywhere again." He openly remarked, while staring up at the night sky.

He thought about how breathtaking it was, the stars fitting right in with the moon, illuminating the world underneath them, mainly him and the boy next to him. Gray, fatigued beyond his own understanding, couldn't help but speak his mind and let his mouth talk what he really wanted to say but couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Natsu. I will sit next to you, and then I could help you out. If you sit on my lap, my cold aura will relax you just like an ice-pack would and hopefully tame your motion sickness for a while."

"W-what?" Natsu's heart started beating as fast as earlier. This was such a straight-forward request. And it had some many meanings to it. What was he implying?

Luckily, Gray had realized his mistake, and quickly made up a believable excuse as not to scare Natsu.

"It's just because, we're friends. And I'm cold because I'm an ice mage, so that might give you some relief on the train ride." Gray stated quickly, blushing as he started to turn right in the direction of his house.

"Sure, Gray. But I'm not sitting on your lap, but I'd be happy to sit next to you." Natsu said, his blush still red as a tomato. Though his heart was still racing, it was returning to normal as he was comforted by Gray's words of friendship.

Gray smiled, a little happy that Natsu had not been severely traumatized, like he had imagined him in his mind.

"See you tomorrow, kid."

Natsu heard the sound of a door shut, and before he knew it he was back at his own home as well.

Now just noticing Happy behind him, he froze. "Could he have heard me and Gray?" He thought, frightened at the thought, and desperately thinking of excuses he could use to get Happy's mind off of those things.

Happy looked over at Natsu with a smirk, his face was heavy with teasing, and he know he was in for it.

"Natsu and Gray. Aye sir! You two are in lovvvvveeeeee."

"Shut up, Happy. It's not that way." Natsu said as he was honestly still confused by Gray's outburst.

"Gray just meant that as a friend. He's just looking out for me after all, that's what he said. But if this was the case, why did Gray make my heart flutter?"

These were the questions on Natsu's mind as he laid in bed that night. Being as stubborn as he is, he quickly dismissed it as an act of friendship, not bothering to hurt his mind with such a complicated question anymore.

At Gray's house, Gray was trying to sleep, but still angry at how Natsu's personality was.

"Natsu is too dense to notice anything. I'm better off, forgetting about him." He thought as he let go of all his feelings for Natsu, it was hard but he promised that Natsu would be nothing more than a friend to him.

He finally was able to sleep that night, disappointed about what will never be, and what could've been had everything worked out.

"I'll freeze my heart, until someone comes along and thaws it out. There's no need to hurt myself again."

Thoughts like these ravaged Gray's mind as he slept, and he wondered what was right and wrong. Gray was losing his mind over Natsu, and it was time to not let him be affected anymore.

For the rest of the night, the moon beamed down, the crickets chirped their songs, and all was silent.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I just wanted to see what you thought before writing a full on long chapter because I want you guys to criticize how bad/good my story is so I can improve it and make it worth reading.**

**But thank you, regardless. New chapter probably, in 4-5 days.**


	2. Giving In To Lust

**Hey, guys, I finished updating the story for all of you. I apologize for not being able to update sooner, sometimes I get these lazy phases where I have to limit what I write in a day so I don't lose motivation for a certain story.**

**And sorry, if the last chapter was too illiterate for your tastes. I made sure to work harder on this chapter and make it descriptive. And about the lemon, I'll probably write it in the next chapter. But let me know if the lemon will get my story moved to Adult Fanfiction. **

**Thank you to the following for reviewing: Yaya-Suki, Malenti, Dark Boots, and darkhuntressxir. And also thanks to everyone who followed/favorited the story. You guys are awesome, kyaaah. :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters, they are the property of Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

The sun was rising over the horizon, as the night gave way to daybreak. The blending colors of dark blue and indigo in the sky now transformed into scarlet, and bright orange. The two symphony of colors crashed into each other until only the latter remained. It was now sunrise, and a quite wondrous one at that.

"Time to get ready, I guess." Natsu remarked, the bed starting to creak as he rose from under his blankets. He then stretched his arms above him and gave a quite monstrous yawn, looking over at his companion as he did so.

Happy was just sleeping peacefully on a blanket, in a corner of the room. He wasn't coming on this adventure for he had to stay with Carla and Wendy to keep them company. Natsu had already talked with Happy previously about this plan. Bringing along Wendy and Carla would only bring back depressing memories, since their guild "Caitshelter" was no more. Happy was there to keep them company and prevent them from coming along. At times like this, Natsu was glad as he had Happy there to help him out and to count on.

Natsu grinned as he positioned himself in front of his bedroom window, making sure to leave the plaid comforter behind. The bright hues of the sky above him left him breathless as he just stood planted there, becoming less and less weary as he watched the town of Magnolia start its own day.

"Mission start." Natsu murmured excitedly to himself, as he made him way into the checker-tiled bathroom. Of course, he had a thrilled grin on his face. Nothing was going to get in the way of his happiness today.

On the south side of town, Gray had a quite interesting time as he woke up.

"Damn, my back hurts." Gray muttered into the darkness of the room, as he rose from his uncomfortable position on the floor. His pillows were still safe on his bed, but his sky-blue comforter was wrapped around him, almost trapping him effectively to the ground.

"I must've fallen off the bed, in the middle of the night." He thought while heading into his lime-green kitchen, wriggling and throwing his comforter back on the bed. His stomach was growling quite demonically as he debated what he could eat to fill his stomach up. It was important that he was prepared for this job request, it was quite imperative that they kept following the schedule Erza was as kind as to invent.

The kitchen was spotless, excluding the filthy dishes left in the sink from about two days ago which theoretically weren't close to becoming clean any day now since Gray was horrible at doing any form of housework even as simple as dishwashing.

"I need to get Lucy to come over and clean these dishes sometimes. I'm just too bad at housework." He thought while shuddering he imagined the lecture Lucy might give him if he asked for her help.

Gray found some leftover bread wrapped in foil on the top shelf of the fridge that he had taken home from the guild yesterday. Even without telling his mind to, he instantly unwrapped the bread from its packaging and took a big munch out of the top.

"Kind of dry." he muttered carelessly the bread becoming hard to force down his throat, as the thought of Natsu once again intruded his head for the millionth time.

"Natsu, please. I can't take this anymore, stop toying with me."

The words that were said echoed off the walls and bounced around, the sun forcing more and more light into the once dark room. Gray squinted his eyes, the light becoming an unwelcome visitor as he took one more bite of the rough, dry bread.

In an entirely different part of town, Lucy and Erza had already prepared their items the day before and spent the rest of their time fixing their appearance. The sunrise had long past and the once scarlet sky was now deep blue with white clouds streaked here and there.

Both girls looked at their traditional clocks on the wall, and deduced it was time to go. It was now presently 11:40, and they had approximately thirty minutes before the train to Hargeon Town left at 12:10.

Lucy checked to make sure, she had water and a few packed snacks in her knapsack and that all of her Celestial Keys were on in a case on her hip as always and then made her way to the train station beaming at the day that was before them. Her golden, long hair was kept up in a side ponytail matching the short, gray plaid skirt she had on, and the same design flannel she had on.

On the other hand, Erza was in her usual armored dress, and was about to make her way to the train station but like Lucy, decided to double-check that all her packed items were there with here, currently.

"Did I forget anything? I need to fully check to make sure." She muttered to herself as she counted the multicolored luggage that were tightly packed into her cart, leaving no room for any sort of extra items.

The sun shone down brightly on her head, leading her to Requip into another outfit that would transfer the heat she was absorbing and let it out into small amounts of unnoticeable steam that would efficiently keep her cooler as she pranced around in this burning, humid weather.

"Two, Four, Six. Everything is ready to go and secured to the cart."

Erza then made her way to the train station, towing her cart of luggage behind her as she walked down the stone sidewalk. People at various shops and houses were staring with wonder at how strong she was to be able to pull that cart without any obvious struggle or difficulty.

"She is Titania after all. Queen of the Fairies. She is one heck of a man-lady."

"Be quiet! She might hear us and kick our asses!"

Whispers were heard here and there, and Erza beamed a bright smile as she ignored all the obvious whispers strangers were making, mainly looking forward to this mission, her exhilaration on par with Natsu.

Luckily, Erza had already informed Mira-Jane about the job they were taking before-hand omitting the need to go to the guild before they left this afternoon.

After about 10-15 minutes of walking down the busy streets of Magnolia, our heroes finally made it to the train station, arriving right on time which was only the result of their contained excitement. Each of them could hear the whistles of the train from time to time, and the busy crowd as bystanders bustled and moved throughout the station chatting. It wasn't anything new, as the town was usually this busy by now, the hustle and bustle dying down by the time the sun set.

"Lucy, Erza, and Gray! Look, I made it on time!" Natsu was hollering and waving at the three of his friends, who were currently wandering around the building aimlessly searching for each other but simultaneously turned their head at the sound of that familiar rough, childish voice.

Gray however, particularly was the most affected by sighting Natsu. He felt a tinge of anger at seeing the man who bore into his mind daily, but was also jubilant seeing Natsu. It was like journeying into an unknown land, because Natsu was always making his heart race, pumping the adrenaline throughout his body.

As dense as Natsu was, he had already forgotten about his incident with Gray the day before, and once again viewed him as nothing but a close friend and a member of Fairy Tail. Though certain feelings were beginning to well up in Natsu subconsciously at each passing moment he experienced with Gray.

Immediately following their reunion, the group made their way towards each other, and continued on to the small booths adjacent from the trains where boarders purchased their tickets. Foreigners from other towns and kingdoms were gazing over at the group with questioning stares, primarily because of the loud ruckus Natsu was making but also because Erza Scarlet was in front of them, and that the small group were from Fairy Tail who were notorious for over-doing jobs and destroying large parts of towns on their missions.

"See what you did Natsu? This is why you come over quietly to us, instead of hollering at all of us like a moron. Now most of the crowd is looking at us with those piercing stares! It's too uncomfortable!" As Lucy scolded Natsu, she was turning a beet red from all the unneeded attention while Erza returned from the ticket booths, with all four tickets in her right hand.

"No need to worry about that, here are the tickets. Let us proceed to the train. We have a painfully long journey in front of us."

It was now 12:05 and the ear-piercing train whistle could be heard, the sound of machinery growing louder as the old fashioned baby blue train pulled into the station. The doors open, and the passengers rushed out with hurry, forcing their way through the people trying to board the train they were once on.

When the station was finally cleared of all the departing passengers, the train opened its doors and without fail, hoards of people separated from their lines and ran inside the train. In about twenty seconds, half of the train had already been filled. The train continued to tilt and shake as more and more people forced their way on the train. Magnolia Station was slowly clearing out of people as the majority was now on the train.

Fortunately, our group were in those very hoard, and were successfully able to get on the train without any sort of complication. As soon as they boarded, they instinctively glanced over at Natsu to check on how he was holding up at this point. His motion sickness was beginning to activate as usual, his face tinted a light green, and face twisted with pain.

People nearby were staring at him with worry as Natsu dropped to the floor, his hands clutching his stomach.

"Oh no! We forgot to get Wendy to cast Troia on Natsu!"

Lucy was quite hysterical at this point, waving her hand in panic. She was thinking of how she would handle the embarrassment if Natsu were to vomit on her or anyone else. But, Lucy was also thinking about Natsu's wellbeing.

"No use worrying over something we forgot, Lucy. We will be placed in a separate booth from the boys, so Gray will have to deal with it." Erza replied as she nonchalantly picked Natsu up and slung him over his shoulder placing him back on the floor as they reached their booths.

"Aaaugh. Urrrrhhh." Natsu was starting to make weird guttural moans as he was roughly slung over Erza's shoulder. He wasn't tuned into reality anymore but instead was focusing on his suffering on this train.

Due to lack of room, there were three two-passenger closed booths available with added sliding doors for privacy and windows on the side. Lucy and Erza were forced to get into one of these booths, while Natsu and Gray had to get into another one due to most people filling up the normal four-passenger booths on the third and second car of the train. The group was presently on the last car of the train where it was quite tight, and lacking of any space.

As Erza and Lucy made their way into the booth, Gray was quite disappointed as he had to be seated next to a motion-sick idiot while the girls would have fun socializing.

"Come on, Natsu. Get your ass in the booth. You're going to sit next to the window, because I don't want you to get sick on me."

"O-okay, I ca-can w-walk inside b-by myself." Natsu's voice quivered as she slowly got to his feet and shoved aside the door to the booth. He ran inside and quickly sat down next to the window, closing his eyes as he imagined something to keep his stomach at bay.

As Gray slid the door to their booth closed, Natsu shoved the window open on his side, forced his head through, and vomited as the train blew its whistle one last time and started picking up speed as it began movement.

"Eww, Natsu. Do you think you could calm down? It's not that bad."

"T-that's easy for you t-to say!" Natsu replied his head still stuck out the window, the wind muffling the volume of his voice. More retching and coughing could be heard after Natsu finished his sentence.

Gray's heart started to increase its rate as he realized how close the proximity between him and Natsu was. They also had privacy, because the girls were in the other booth. He gave a weak laugh as dirty thoughts and inappropriate images somehow made their way into his head. He was contemplated how to convince Natsu to let him have his way with him when he realized how he was losing himself all over again.

"Wha-whatever. I'm going to sleep, so I d-don't have to listen to you throwing-up. Got i-it?"

Gray was stumbling over his words, trying to force out all of the dirty images in his mind. It was not the time to be thinking of these things on a train. People were just outside the booth and Gray could get both of them exposed to the world if they committed vulgar things here and now.

Natsu was just about done with his vomiting, when the feeling of an empty stomach struck him. Since all his breakfast ended up out the window, he didn't have anything else to force up his throat.

"Go ahead. I'll just be here, throwing up and trying to wake you up."

Natsu was feeling a temporary relief that relieved him of his motion sickness, so he decided to throw in a witty remark. It was quite amazing how Natsu could be such an optimistic person at all the wrong moments.

Gray on the other hand, could be such a pessimist all the time, always bringing himself down and punishing himself mentally for thinking of Natsu the way he was now.

"Had I not promised to give up Natsu? I'm such an idiot."

His heart ached as the thought of letting Natsu go suddenly appeared again.

"Where did 'freezing my heart' go? Am I lying to myself?"

He let his thoughts linger around as the chugging of the train became a tirelessly repeating sound. Before long, it also became calming music to his ears, and gave his mind up to the dark.

* * *

It was about 20 minutes since Gray had fallen asleep, and Natsu was desperately trying to find the temporary relief that freed him of the motion sickness bound to him. Unfortunately, it wasn't magically appearing, and everything he was doing was ineffective. Natsu had long pulled his head out and shut the window after deducing that the wind hitting his face was making his current condition worse. And what was even worse? The current sounds his stomach made.

_**Grumble. Growl. Grumble.**_

"Damn. My stomach is about to go at it again!" Natsu murmured as he was frantically thinking of something he could do to relieve himself but came up short. His mind flickered back to Gray's offer yesterday, and realized it might actually be the only thing that could soothe his raging stomach so he decided to along with it though he was quite flustered.

To him, Gray was one of his best friends. To his body, Gray was a sexual interest.

He hurriedly checked to make sure Gray was snoring, and sleeping but froze when he gazed up at his face.

"His face is so perfect, almost like an angel." Natsu muttered as he lightly brushed the dark-blue strands of hair out of Gray's eyes.

Natsu lightly placed his head on Gray's lap, making sure not to make any sudden movements, and to keep his breathing at a minimum. Instantly, Gray's cool aura could be felt against his own body providing relief to his once growling stomach.

"When did things end with me putting my face on Gray's crotch? But as awkward as it is, it's quite comfortable." He whispered to himself, confused about why he was enjoying this physical contact with Gray. There was a lot of his mind, but that quickly cleared up as his ears tuned into Gray's breathing, it was almost like a song to his mind.

His eyelids were getting heavy with each breath, and he tried to fight against his weariness. His mind wondered about the situation he would be in if Gray had found him like this, what would he say?

Both of them were fighting with their heads, trying to figure out the truth. They were so perplexed, tired of having to constantly control their thoughts near each other. They just wanted to give in to their feelings, even if it was wrong, if **they **were wrong.

"_What would happen if Gray and I went out? Would it be okay to the guild?_"

It was times like this when he just thought about everything he hid from the world. Natsu was not the one to talk about his problems with other people, preferring to keep them to himself. He was able to help everyone else, but no one could see through his facade when he appeared merry all the time.

"_It's surprising how the always happy one can turn out to be so sad."_

For a moment, Natsu stopped his struggle against his weariness, but this was enough to knock him out cold. He was no longer controlling how lightly he placed his head on Gray's lap, and now Natsu's head was completely resting on Gray, its restraint gone.

Due to this, Gray felt unusual heaviness on one of his legs and stirred awake, stretching his arms as he investigated the cause of this heaviness. As soon as he saw Natsu's position, it was as if he was shocked with electricity and burned with a hot iron at the same time.

He quickly felt a growing hardness in his pants, and a growing need in his own body which was going to break free if the pleasure didn't stop.

"Damn it, Natsu! What the hell are you trying to do?" Gray thought to himself as he bent over and moved his face over to Natsu, who was breathing quite softly ignorant that he was rousing Gray.

He could only see his pink head of hair as Natsu was completely facedown on his lap. Gray wanted so bad to take advantage of this situation, but he was fighting the need.

Natsu's smell wafted towards his nose, and it was a quite pleasant scent, unlike that of any boy he had met but gentle and pleasant.

Natsu buried his face deeper into Gray's crotch, which earned him a quite unexpected moan from Gray, whose breathing was being more and more labored.

"N-Natsu, w-wake up." He said aloud in Natsu's ear hoping to earn a reaction, but Natsu didn't show any signs of awakening from his nap soon. All he did was shift his head slightly, his head rubbing against Gray's manhood even more than before. The friction between his member and his boxers was quite unbearable, the thought of it happening near Natsu adding to the enjoyment.

"N-nngh." Another outburst was heard as Natsu somehow managed to tease Gray even in his own sleep.

Gray thought a bit before smirking, because of his thoughts. _Don't worry Natsu, because two can play at this game._

He didn't give a damn if it was wrong or right, his lust growing quite wild and frenzied.

Gray pulled his head back away from Natsu, and used his free hands to encircle the latters waist and promptly flipped him over so he was lying on his back, his head still on his lap.

It wasn't a surprise that Natsu was still in a deep state of sleep even now. Gray peered at his face, quite amused at how he managed to sleep through all noises, and things being done to his body.

It was then that Gray lowered his head so that his nose was barely touching Natsu's nose and whispered something quite husky, and rough the result of his arousal from Natsu.

"Shall we begin?"

Gray abruptly brought his head forward and crashed his lips with Natsu's showing an underlying gentleness, thought rough which quickly awoken the latter.

"Mmmhr!" Natsu tried to force out as his eyes fluttered open, witnessing Gray kissing him. He couldn't understand if this was reality or a dream, as he was still quite sleepy. The dark-blue haired man quickly swallowed Natsu's words, as he broke the kiss to catch his breath, the intensity between him and Natsu growing.

"What the hell Gray? Stop fucking playing around!" Natsu yelled at him, very close to the point of assaulting him with his fire.

Natsu was obviously not pleased at what Gray did, but he was still a little curious about what would happen if he continued along with this dirty game. It was one of the things that he wanted to happen, so he could experience how enjoyable the experience was. Natsu was a little kid at heart after all.

"Just enjoy the ride, kid," was the reply as Gray brought his head down to connect his lips with Natsu once more this time, with more passion and need each second going by making the kiss deeper and more forced. The heat shared between them was growing quite feverishly, as the air between the two was choking them both with the tension.

Natsu tried to use his hands to try to push away the man he only thought of as a friend, as his position was now shifted from lying down on Gray's lap, to sitting on it. Gray anticipated this reaction and quickly used both of his hands to restrain the latter.

Sensing both his hands had been restrained by this man, he quickly pursed his lips closed as to reject the kiss from ever being completed. Natsu wasn't sure if he wanted to continue anymore. This was more than enough, and his heart felt funny and light, and his head was becoming lighter, as the kiss was depriving him of oxygen.

"Come on, don't take away my fun," was the reply of Gray, as he whispered those very words between Natsu's teeth, who anxiously twitched and moved trying to find a way to stop this from taking place. It was happening too fast, and this wasn't how he envisioned it. But he was somehow moaning, without even realizing it.

Gray took this chance to bite down hard on Natsu's lower lip leading Natsu to moan in pain, his mouth forced open in doing so. The dark-haired man took this opportunity to slip his tongue between Natsu's teeth and explored the nook and crannies of the man on his lap with his tongue, making sure to leaving nothing unexplored.

Natsu was now quite into the kiss even kissing back a little lightly but still tried to fight with Gray's tongue in a dance of dominance but to no avail. Gray had already won the battle before it started and now controlled Natsu in every way imaginable leaving him no room to escape.

Gray decided to taunt Natsu as he broke the kiss which earned him a quite disappointed moan from Natsu. The dark blue head of hair made its way towards Natsu's ear and made Natsu cringe in fear as he thought Gray might do bite his ear or something. Natsu didn't why others shivered in pleasure when people kissed things other than their lips. Quite frankly to him, he thought it was quite disgusting, biting earlobes.

It was then that Natsu could make out the words that Gray purred seductively into his ear. It made him shiver, but quite bewildered at what the meaning might be. But since Natsu was fairly new to this, he could tell it had to mean something painful, and with sex. He recalled the words as they rang clear in his ear, thinking that if he turned any redder he would be mistaken for a vegetable.

"So then, back to personal matters. Do you wanna face the ceiling, or the ground?"

* * *

**As I was writing this chapter, I was fanboying so hard that it's not even funny. My dad yelled at me because I was squealing like an idiot. :D**

**Thank you all once again for following/reviewing, it means a lot to a writer when people like their story. It keeps them from losing interest.**

**I'll probably have the new chapter up soon, because I wrote it along with this but I still have to revise so expect to wait a little while.**

**See you next time, my groupies. (;**


	3. (Important Notice)

**Guys, do not worry for I am not dead. I'm really sorry for not updating this story like I promised, it's so hard for someone like me to write this kinds of stories. I'm somewhat of a perfectionist so I become so frustrated when I can't make the story flow as well as I could in my mind. However, I shall be working on this story this week. Do not worry for I will try to finish by the end of this month, latest will be November 10th. Thank you for everyone who reviewed "Chapter 2." I will make sure to include all the lovely people who took their time to voice what they thought in the next chapter. I'll see you soon, you lovable gooses. 3**


End file.
